Having a Baby!
by Seph07
Summary: Youji's pregnant! Weiss wants to know who the father is. Youji isn't talking, but the baby's fiery orange hair just speaks for itself. Now... what's a first time mother to do!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Having a Baby!

**Author:** Seph

**Rating:** **T** (I think.. oO;;)

**Warnings:** yaoi, comedy, romance, Mpreg, definitely AU but not OOC ;)

**Disclaimers:** Weiss Kreuz does not belong to me…

**Author's notes:** Just an idea that popped into my head in between writing chapters for my YxB fic. The idea was too cute to pass up so I just had to put it down on paper. :) Please leave comments or reviews so I know if this fic has a future or not… thank you! Please enjoy:)

"Hey Aya?" Youji inquired rather cautiously as he pretended to be engrossed with the flower arrangement he was doing. "Hn?" was Aya's only response, but he looked up slightly from his own arrangement to show that he was listening. The blond continued to fiddle with his arrangement, though a lot of petals and leaves had already fallen off of it due to excessive 'fiddling'.

"Anou… Aya, you're my best friend right?"

"Hn."

"…and you won't get mad at me even if I did something stupid?"

The redhead paused what he was doing for a moment, "Depends… how stupid?"

"Aya I'm serious!" Youji gave an exasperated sigh, and anyone could see that he was unbelievably agitated.

"Fine, what is it?" Aya resumed trimming the excess leaves and flowers from his arrangement.

"…uhhh…" Youji suddenly felt all his persistence drain out of him and he could not bring himself to talk.

"Come on Youji, out with it before I change my mind."

"Please promise me you won't get mad first."

"…was it really that stupid?"

"PROMISE ME!"

"If it's really dumb I'm—"

"PROMISE MEEEE AYAAAA"

"Ok fine… I won't get angry, no matter what stupid thing you did." Aya rolled his eyes impatiently. "With the exception of Schwarz or any form of deception."

"Deception?"

"You know how I get when it comes to loyalty."

Youji heaved a sigh, he felt like a prisoner on his way to the electric chair.

"Well, what is it?" Aya had just finished his arrangement and had set it aside before he picked up a potted plant from one of the stands.

The blond took a deep breath to gather his guts and just blurted it out:

"Aya I'm pregnant!"

Youji hadn't noticed that he had shut his eyes tightly until his eyes shot open at the sound of smashing pottery. Aya stood frozen on his spot by the counter but the pot he had been holding had ended up on the floor—in pieces amidst scattered soil and the plant that was supposedly planted in the said pot.

"Aya…?" Youji called out nervously, this was the first time he had actually rendered Aya speechless—stunned even. The redhead seemed to snap out of his stupor and turned to the blond with an incredulous look on his face, "what was that? I think I heard you incorrectly."

"No Aya, I think you heard me pretty well. I'm pregnant." This time, Youji said it slowly as he watched Aya's face closely, gauging the other's reaction to what he had just said. Needless to say, the blond was very amused as he observed Aya's face turn from shocked, to disturbed, to other unreadable expressions until it finally settled on his normal, straight-lipped look—though it seemed somewhat strained, "men can't get pregnant Youji—that joke was pathetic, even for you."

Youji looked like he wanted to break into a million pieces at his best friend's apparent disbelief. "Aya—I'm really serious! Do you think I'd make this kind of weird shit up?!" The blond ran his fingers through his flurry of honey-colored hair as he started pacing around the Koneko. Aya tilted his head to the side and observed his team mate—his eyes widened at the realization that Youji did _seem_ convincingly serious… and undeniably harrased.

"Youji, do you seriously want me to believe that you're—" Aya shook his head, unable to even say the word.

"Pregnant." Youji shook his head resignedly. "I've told you twice and I'll tell you again… I'm pregnant. And no matter how many times you ask me to repeat it, it's not going to change anything." Aya stood in silence.

Youji found Aya's present silence choking and he just had to get a reaction from the redhead—any reaction whatsoever. Aya looked at him blankly for a moment before he finally found his voice, "how?" It surprised the self-proclaimed leader of Weiss that his voice sounded slightly high-pitched and he wished that the other man did not notice—which was not really a problem since Youji seemed to be too worked up at that moment.

"How?! I don't know how this shit happened, it just did! I'm a guy, guys aren't meant to get pregnant… I didn't even know it was possible!"

"Technically, it's not." Aya tried to act as calm and rational as he could so as not to aggravate the blond even more.

"Don't you think I know that?!"

"Maybe you're jumping to conclusions… where did you even get the idea that you _could _get pregnant?"

"I am NOT jumping to conclusions Aya. I've been feeling unusually sick this past month so I went to the hospital for a check up. The doctor who checked me looked me over and performed several tests before he finally told me the news—which he said, he couldn't believe it at first either… but it's there, "living proof"—that's exactly what the doctor said." Youji took another deep breath, he had said all of that in one breath.

Aya was stunned (again) and it took him a while to actually comprehend what his team mate had just said. "So… you're pregnant—but for someone to actually get pregnant, they'd have to—"the redhead stopped as his eyes widened. "Youji, you mean to tell me that you've had…"

"Yes Aya, I've had sex with men. I thought I already told you!" The green-eyed assassin eyed Aya with an accusing look.

"You said you looked at other men… not sleep with them!" The redhead quickly replied in his own defense.

"Well now you know that I've had sex with men—and yes, I have been an uke."

Aya was rendered speechless.

"Well… are you angry?" Youji prodded the redhead, unsure of how he would react to everything he had just revealed. Aya shook his head, "Anything else you've 'forgotten' to tell me about?" A red eyebrow was raised, Youji sweat dropped.

"Uhmm… it's going to be a full term pregnancy—all of 9 months… and yep, I'm going to get the whole tummy thing. Caesarian obviously…"

"What month are you in?"

"Uhmm… second… by the third my stomach's going to be prominent already."

"Youji, you do realize that you're not going to be able to go on missions because of you're present… condition don't you?"

The blond looked thoughtful for a moment, "I've never really thought about it that way… I thought I could you know, manage"

"You can't… especially when your stomach begins to… you know."

"I can still go on missions till it shows then—"

"No, you might get injured… it will endanger the child." Aya replied quickly which made Youji look at him in surprise.

"Anou… I didn't think of that either—I don't think I'd be a very good parent considering I don't know shit about all this nurture stuff." Youji leant on the counter and put on a genuinely sad face.

Aya suddenly felt sorry for the blond, "It's alright, you're a man—you're not expected to know or understand these things… as with most things, you'll learn."

"You're a man too…"

"I have a little sister."

"I don't know, now that we're actually talking about it… it suddenly seems so—not normal."

"Well it isn't normal at all, but… do you feel that it's wrong?"

"…no, not really… it just feels weird."

"Do you want to have this child?" Aya's voice sounded more serious that usual.

Youji felt an unusual sensation crawl up his spine every time Aya mentioned the word "child"—it was unusual, but it felt somewhat nice.

"I do… I feel as if I really do want to have this… baby."

"Then it's settled." Aya gave Youji a genuine smile—it was small, but it was rare so Youji could not help but smile back.

The two soon resumed their previous tasks until Aya asked, "By the way Youji, I forgot to ask…"

"Ask away"

"Who's the father?"

Youji suddenly coughed and wheezed as if something had caught in his throat. He paled visibly and broke into a cold sweat, "I… uh… can't tell."

"Can't tell? Can't tell because you can't remember or can't tell because of some other reason?"

Youji lauged nervously, "You know me Aya, can't remember who—there're just so many pretty girls and boys about, I can't just pick one!"

The redhead shook his head and continued to sweep the Koneko's floor.

"So… do I have to tell Omi and Ken too?"

"Tell us what Youji-kun?" Omi suddenly entered the Koneko, followed by Ken—apparently, he had heard Youji's question which was directed to Aya. The blond put on a plastered smile and looked nervously in Aya's direction. The redhead shook his head and just said, "I'll meet the both of you in the briefing room later after dinner."

Omi and Ken nodded though they looked somewhat confused. Youji could only thank Aya profusely. And Aya could not stop pondering who the father of Youji's child was…

**T B C**

**Remade the whole chapter due to a very harsh criticism which I didn't ask for… TT cries It was just an idea… well, I hope this version is better. This started out as a plot bunny but ended up into this whole dialogue—I like it though.**

**Comments/Reviews are greatly appreciated—plus they tell me whether this fic is worth continuing or not… I hope you guys like it though.**

**Who's the daddy?! o.O;; Read and find out… though the summary might have already given it away. :P**

**Thank you:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Having a Baby!

**Author:** Seph

**Rating:** **T** (I think.. oO;;)

**Warnings:** yaoi, comedy, romance, Mpreg, definitely AU but not OOC ;)

**Disclaimers:** Weiss Kreuz does not belong to me…

**Author's notes:** Just an idea that popped into my head in between writing chapters for my YxB fic. The idea was too cute to pass up so I just had to put it down on paper. :) Please leave comments or reviews so I know if this fic has a future or not… thank you! Please enjoy:)

"Why isn't Youji-kun coming with us?" Omi asked from the backseat of Aya's car. Ken, Aya, and Omi were on their way to a mission, and Youji had surprisingly offered to stay behind and 'guard the house'. "We've never had to leave anyone at home to guard the Koneko before… I mean, I didn't think we needed to."

"He told me he's been feeling really sick recently—and it shows! Remember the last mission? Berserker nearly castrated him—it was perfect timing that Mastermind called him off right at that moment." Ken added as he recounted their previous encounter with Schwarz during the last mission.

"Yeah, that was lucky. Hmm… I hope Youji-kun's alright though has he mentioned anything to you Aya-kun?" Omi looked at the rearview mirror to catch a glimpse of their self-proclaimed leader who had remained quiet the whole time.

Aya shooked his head as he pulled the car to a slow stop in a dark alley. "We're here, let's go." With one last check of their communicators and weapons, the three assassins silently made their way towards the building where their target was supposedly located.

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**

"That was easy enough!" Ken chirped as he watched Aya wipe clean his Katana. Omi giggled slightly. It was true, Aya had disposed of the target and practically everyone else in the room so quickly that Omi and Ken didn't have to do anything at all. When he was done, Aya sheathed his katana and called to the younger two, "we should leave before anyone else comes."

They had just stepped out of the room when an eerily familiar sight greeted them. "Schwarz!" Ken hissed as he quickly brandished his Bugnuk and took on a defensive stance—Aya and Omi did the same at the sight of the German telepath.

"Well, well—what's this? Only three kittens?" Sure enough, it was Schuldig with his unmistakable smirk—and he was not alone. Berserker loomed behind him, maliciously eyeing the Weiss assassins with his lone golden eye. "Only three… where is the other?" The Irish man's voice sent chills up Omi's spine.

Aya quickly lunged at the telepath but was easily parried by the madman's knife. "Touchy-touchy" Schuldig clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Really, if any of you would just answer my question then it wouldn't have to come to this."

"Come to what?" Ken asked aloud much to Omi and Aya's dismay—sometimes, Ken can be so dense.

The German let out a chuckle before he turned his back to them, "Ja, they're all yours Farfie—as long as you don't tell Brad about this."

Aya, Ken, and Omi suddenly felt like mice in front of a python—a very, very hungry python.

"Damn."

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**

Youji rolled over for the nth time on his spot on the couch, careful not to spill any of the contents of the tub of ice cream he was holding. Aya and the others left him and were out on a mission—he wanted to go clubbing, but his body felt so lethargic that he settled for a couch session instead.

The blond frowned when his spoon grazed the bottom of the tub, "great… no more ice cream!" Actually, the ice cream was his third craving for the day—he had consumed all the bananas in the fruit basket that same morning and all of Omi's chocolates that afternoon.

Youji sighed; he was having the worst case of craving of his entire life—he even considered getting up to buy more ice cream instead of heading out to a club or bar. He rolled unto his back and frowned at the sight of his belly bulging slightly under the fabric of his black pajamas. _//I must be gaining weight… seriously.// _He poked at the lump, half-hoping that it was just the bunched up fabric of his pajama top—but it wasn't. It was solid, it was soft, and it was definitely what normal people would refer to as "a flab!!" Youji wanted to cry at the sight of the bulge and was in the process lf lamenting the loss of his 'flabless abs' when his three teammates trudged into the living room. Without turning his head to greet the others, Youji called out to the others: "Hey guys, is there an off-chance that any of you bought ice cream on the way back?"

Aya, Ken, and Omi looked at each other with unreadable expressions. They had just come from a mission, tired and dirty after an uncalled for game of cat and mouse with the Schwarz pyschopath—and here was Youji—asking if they had bought ice cream on the way back!

"No Youji we don't have ice cream! What we just had was a knife-wielding psychopath set loose by a telepath running after us!" Ken shot back at the blond before Omi could stop him, but Ken wasn't done yet. "What we also have are aching bodies, bloody clothes, and a certain teammate who didn't even bother to open the door for us and is now asking for friggin' ice cream while he bums on the couch!"

Omi let out a sound which resembled a very high-pitched squeak before he covered his mouth with his hands and looked up at Aya imploringly—silently asking the ice prince to stop Ken before he dug his own grave by aggravating Youji.

But to Aya and Omi's surprise, Youji simply rolled over on the couch and frowned in a very childish manner towards Ken and whined. "When did you become such a pain Ken-Ken?" And without another word, the blond assassin got up and literally dragged himself up the stairs and disappeared into his bedroom.

Omi looked at Ken then Aya, then back again to Ken who was still torn between either getting pissed-off for being ignored or thankful for not getting castrated by Youji. "Anou… did you guys just—" Omi was just about to ask his other team mates but Aya cut him short with a curt, "I'm going to bed as well."

"Well… at least we know that Aya's not talking." Ken quipped as he followed Aya's hasty retreat with his eyes.

"What do you mean Ken-kun? Aya-kun's not talking about what?" Omi's blue eyes did nothing to conceal his growing restlessness at being left in the dark.

"You mean you haven't noticed it yet??!"

"Noticed what?!"

"Omi… sometimes you can be so slow…" Ken shook his head in exasperation. "You mean to tell me that you haven't noticed how weird Youji and Aya acted over dinner? I thought you already knew something was up!"

"Well… I did find it weird that Youji-kun didn't say anything at all during dinner… not to mention what he just did a while ago—I thought it was going to escalate into another of those shouting matches which required Aya to threaten the both of you to keep it under control."

"Speaking of Aya—did you notice how stiff he's been all day? I mean… he's acting stiffer than usual—if that's even possible. Plus the fact that every time you asked him about anything which concerned Youji, his face would contort into this weird look—like he was halfway between choking and throwing up."

"Uhmm… do you think that there's something going on between Aya-kun and Youji-kun?"

"I don't _think_ so Omi… I _know_ so!"

"So… what are we supposed to do Ken-kun?"

"First things first… we _OBSERVE_."

"Do you mean _observe_ observe… or _surveillance_ observe?"

**TBC**

**Sorry for the very long delay!! I just finished my final exams and I'm now able to write again. A great big thank you to those who reviewed my fic—I feel inspired to write again:) I'll try to update more often.**

**I split this chapter in two because it came out too long… I think that happens when you have too many ideas all at once :P I hope you guys continue reading my fic!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Having a Baby!

**Author:** Seph

**Rating:** **T** (I think.. oO;;)

**Warnings:** yaoi, comedy, romance, Mpreg, definitely AU but not OOC ;)

**Disclaimers:** Weiss Kreuz does not belong to me…

**Author's notes:** Just an idea that popped into my head in between writing chapters for my YxB fic. The idea was too cute to pass up so I just had to put it down on paper. :) Please leave comments or reviews so I know if this fic has a future or not… thank you! Please enjoy:)

Youji had just finished hurling the last of the contents of his stomach into the waiting toilet as he silently cursed under his breath. It was the fourth time that week. Youji had been feeling sick recently—it all started a little over a month ago when he started feeling feverish during a mission. The blond thought it was just fatigue—everybody else thought that Youji had had too much sex. The blond had actually started feeling better, until the dizzy spells which made him throw up every early morning for the past four days.

Youji hauled himself from his kneeling in front of the toilet to the sink, washed his face and gargled. He spared a look at himself in the mirror and was about to lament his new raccoon zombie hybrid look (which he had rightly labeled so due to the appearance of dark circles around his eyes and his sunken cheeks) when something reflected in the mirror caught his eye.

Youji could tell that it was something which moved very quickly judging by how it flashed so briefly on the mirror and the uneasy feeling in his gut did not help his nerves which were already at their wits end. Youji quickly turned off the bathroom light which drowned the whole room in an inky blackness except for a small spot of moonlight near the window. Clad only in his boxers, the blond took a deep breath before he plunged into the darkness—half-hoping that whatever he saw in the mirror was just a figment of his imagination… but the steel grip which encircled his wrist and the hand which covered his mouth felt more real to Youji than anything else.

Youji began to thrash against his assailant's grip, trying desperately to get free. Their struggle was rough but for Youji, it was suspiciously quiet. Except for a few low grunts and ragged breathing, the blond's attacker seemed to be wary of making a lot of noise. Youji was beginning to feel nauseous again and with his last bit of strength, he drove his elbow straight at his unseen enemy's stomach. The blow worked and he was able to run towards the bathroom without bumping into anything and quickly locked the door behind him before turning on the light.

Youji's head began to throb mercilessly and he found himself throwing up again into the toilet. The sound of the door knob turning reminded him that his assailant still hadn't given up and he began to feel like a cornered rat. "Bastard!! I'm not alone in this house!" Youji shouted angrily, wishing that any of his three other team mates would wake up at the sound of his voice—but the sharp reply of the attacker silenced the blond at once.

_A kiss would have been a much better welcome than that elbow…_

Youji wasn't sure if he heard the nasal voice clearly through the wooden bathroom door or in his head—which felt like it wanted to explode. He clutched at his head and tried to shake off the voice he thought he was hearing—only to realize after a soft click and the slight creaking of the bathroom door that he wasn't imagining the voice at all and its owner now stood in the doorway.

"Why are you here…?" The blond scrambled to his feet, jade eyes wide as he backed up against the wall. The German telepath smiled broadly from his spot by the door frame and proceeded to walk up to the cornered blond. "A kiss would have been a much better welcome than that elbow… straight to the gut too Katzchen." Schuldig placed a hand firmly on the wall behind Youji and effectively pinned the Weiss assassin to the said wall with his own body. Youji gasped at the sudden contact but quickly regained his senses and tried to push the German away, though he did it half-heartedly. "Go away… go away… you shouldn't be here…"

Schuldig was more than just a little surprised at this sudden rejection by his lover—he was actually hurt, though he still kept the grin on his face and refused to comply with what the other wanted him to do. "What's wrong Youji?" Schuldig cupped Youji's chin firmly and prevented the other from turning away from him.

"Nothing." The blond assassin refused to meet the German's eyes.

"Tsk. We both know that every time you say nothing it means there's something… now tell me what is it?" Schuldig tried to contain an exasperated sigh.

"I told you… it's nothing, now please just go—the others might see you."

The telepath bit his lower lip to prevent himself from ranting a string of German curses his tongue was dying to say right at that moment due to his frustration at his blond lover. "You weren't with the others today, I was worried—I come here to see how you were doing… and you greet me with this!" The telepath hissed as he turned away from the Weiss assassin. "Fine, if that's what you want—I'm leaving." And he stepped outside the bathroom.

"Fine… leave me! That's just like you anyway… you don't care about me… you don't love me anymore!" Youji hissed back as he broke into tears. Schuldig marched right back into the small bathroom and pressed the blond back against the wall once more—harder this time. "Listen Katzchen, I've loved no other as much as I love you now… now I can't fucking tolerate you telling me otherwise."

It was only at that moment that Schuldig realized how gaunt Youji's face looked—the dark circles which encircled his beautiful jade eyes and the hollow cheeks of his then rosy-cheeked Katzchen. "Katzchen… are you sick?" And once again like a stubborn mule, Youji turned away and repeated, "go… please just go…"

"What the hell is wrong with you—I come all the way here and you give me this!!" Schuldig burst out, completely forgetting that he was in the Weiss house.

"I didn't ask you to come!" Youji shouted back.

"I said I was leaving—you started ranting!"

"Because you were leaving me in my time of need!"

"You wanted me to go!"

"You could've at least insisted to stay!"

Schuldig ran his fingers in his long orange hair and paced impatiently on the tiled floor. "Why are you acting like that Katzchen… You're confusing me."

"So now you have a problem with the way I act?!"

"No! Yes… maybe… you're acting like a woman!"

"What?! Maybe that's what you really want!"

"What're you talking about…"

"I knew it! You've always wanted a woman… not me!"

"I didn't say that!"

"You want a woman…!!"

"Katzchen, stop that!"

A sharp knocking sound from Youji's bedroom door snapped both Schuldig and Youji out of their childish argument—it also made them realize that they had been shouting the whole time… which meant...

"Youji!! Youji are you alright??! Open the door!" A low voice called from the hallway, and it sent a chill up Youji's spine. With wide jade eyes he turned to Schuldig and whispered hurriedly, "Go! Go now, I mean it… if Aya finds you here…"

Schuldig had half a mind to face the Weiss leader, but Youji would not let him. He turned to go but stopped mid-step and turned towards his blond lover—Schuldig wanted to kiss him but after such an argument… before he could think any further, Youji quickly planted a chaste kiss on his lips before he pleaded helplessly, "Please Schu… hurry—he'll hurt you… I love you—now go!" The telepath squeezed Youji's hand tightly before he disappeared out the window from which he had entered earlier—just in time before Aya finally knocked down the door and rushed inside.

"Youji! Youji!" The red head called out and was relieved to hear a response from the bathroom. Aya found the blond seated almost bonelessly on the tile floor beside the toilet— he quickly helped the older assassin stand up and guided him back to the bed. The blond nodded in thanks but refused to say a word.

"What happened here Youji?" Aya knew that Youji was tired… but he had heard voices—angry ones, and he was wary.

"Nothing…"

"I heard voices…"

"That was just me… I was having—hallucinations…" Youji lied, purposely avoiding amethyst eyes.

Aya, knowing absolutely nothing of pregnancy and its symptoms, took Youji's 'hallucinations' as a probable symptom of his _very complicated _pregnancy. The red head sat himself at the foot of Youji's bed while the blond twisted and turned uncomfortably under the covers.

"Thank you for the help Aya…" Youji smiled at his best friend, but something in his smile made Aya doubt that the blond was really alright.

"So… how are you?"

"…just peachy."

"Seriously…"

"I've been throwing up… but the doctor says it's normal… by 5 months the morning sickness will pass."

"I see… so, who's the father?"

"…I'm sleepy."

"Seriously Youji… who's the father?"

"I have a problem… regarding that."

"What?"

"I can't tell him…"

"Tell who?"

"I can't tell the father… that he's the father."

"Why not??!"

"I don't know… I'm scared maybe…"

"Just tell him! You had sex with me and now I'm pregnant—be the father of our child!"

The blond let out a chuckle of disbelief. "It's not that easy Aya…"

"What do you mean? Just tell him!"

"Tell him what? I'm pregnant—be the father of _our_ child!"

"I'm serious."

"I can't…"

"Just tell him this: _I want to have this baby with you_!"

A muffled "meep!" caused the two assassins to shift their attention towards the open door—where a very wide-eyed Omi seemed to be frozen on the spot.

Youji turned to Aya who looked back at him with the same 'what-the-fuck-how-long-has- he- been-there look'. The blond turned away and covered his head with a pillow—which left Aya to deal with Omi.

"Omi, how long have you been there?" Aya tried to keep his voice as normal as possible.

The younger assassin looked so flustered and shook his head vigorously mumbling, "I-I just arrived… I thought I—there were voices and I… I—I didn't hear anything goodnight Aya-kun and Youji-kun!" Then Omi disappeared into the hallway.

"I think he heard something…" Youji mumbled through the pillow.

Aya heaved a long sigh, "I know he heard something... I'm just afraid to know which part."

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**

"Ken-kun! Ken-kun!" Omi knocked desperately on the soccer-player's door. The door opened and a very disheveled Ken poked his head out, "What Omi… do you know what time it is??!"

"I know it's really late Ken-kun—but I have to tell you something!!"

"What is it??!"

"Aya-kun wants to have a baby with Youji-kun!!"

**TBC**

**Sorry for the very long delay!! I just finished my final exams and I'm now able to write again. A great big thank you to those who reviewed my fic—I feel inspired to write again:) I'll try to update more often.**


End file.
